Her Hero
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: I don't believe in legends or myths, yet why am I so paranoid about them...? Then all of a sudden he came along.
1. The New Guy

**OH SNAP! IT'S A NEW ONE! YUS! Lolz, sorry bit hyper on my end XD I had like what, 4 pieces of candy? Anyway~ I was planning on working on this story for a while but I never got the time especially with the two other stories I'm writing. I can assure you though that I am coming up with an ending for Painful Questions… It's just gotten to the point where I can't make up anymore of the plot without it sounding too cliché… So I hope you enjoy this FlakyXSplendid Story! Oh yeah, do review… because if you don't I might not update… I'm sorry it's had to come to this, but without anyone's opinion it becomes hard to come up with more story plots, and like fix problems in the story… Anyway enjoy! :D**

My name is Flaky Spencer, I've lived in Happy Tree Town for over a year. It's a pretty peaceful town, there isn't much violence and the scenery is beautiful. I live with my roommate Petunia who continuously talks about a legendary hero named Splendid who lives here. I couldn't care less if this "Splendid" was real, that's my opinion about that stupid legend of hers.

"I keep telling you it's not a stupid legend! It's true!" Petunia whined as she saw what I was writing for my introduction essay. I looked at her mockingly, there's no way I would believe THAT story… I may be gullible, paranoid, and timid but I'm not THAT gullible.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe you Petunia… How can I believe that there is a Blue haired super hero living here? It's just not logical..." I sighed, seeming to make her pout even more. We've lived together ever since I moved here for college last year. If you wanted to know about a legend or myth about Happy Tree, she was the person to go to. She knew every legend and myth; I guess you could say she was obsessed with them. Especially the one about the blue haired superhero Splendid, she said that there's a romance in his legend…. Or something like that.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Petunia quickly went to answer it. It was Pops, and apparently there was a new student behind him. He was holding his clipboard as he motioned me to approach them. The student behind him seemed shy at first, he continuously poked his head over Pops' shoulder to see who he was going to meet.

"Flaky, I'd like for you to say hello to your new roommate Splendid. He's just transferred from out of town." A new roommate?! I never heard of this! And seriously, sticking me with a guy? Isn't that a bad idea…? I looked at the new student, his hair was blue and he was wearing a red mask.

"It's a pleasure!" He bowed and quickly brought in his suit case, which seemed really small. Petunia gasped as she saw Splendid, ran up to him and gawked at him for at least 2 minutes. We all awkwardly stood there as she continued to stare at him.

"C-Could it be… Are you THE Splendid?! The Super hero?!" She sounded excited as she got up in his face investigating his very being. He quickly backed up and shook his head, trying his best to assure her that he wasn't.

"No, I'm not! He doesn't exist!" Finally! Someone who agrees with me, there are no such things as superheroes or super villains! Pops looked at Petunia with a glare letting her know that she had to quickly pack up and leave the dorm. Of course he told her that she was moved to the room right across from ours, where Giggles is currently living.

"W-Welcome… I'm Flaky Spencer… and you are….?" I held out my hand, but he just stared at me like as if it was hostile. He stood there for a minute not knowing what to do, and then he reached out his hand and shook mine.

"I'm Splendid…. It's a pleasure…" He seemed cautious of me, as if he was hiding something. I didn't pay it any mind and tried to start up a conversation with him. He seemed sort of distant though as he didn't want to be talked to. All the clothes he was unpacking out of his bag were the same sets of clothes. It was a blue sweat jacket, with matching pants and several red t-shirts. He folded them neatly and put them into the dresser.

"… What brings you to Happy Tree College…?" He paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. He looked at me but then continued to pack his clothes into the dresser. After he was done he walked over and sat down beside me on the bed.

"I came here to… I guess you could say escape…?" He looked off into the distance; he had the expression that he didn't want to say anything else, so I just left him alone. I continued working on my introduction essay for speech class, the only sound in the room was the sound of me typing away at the keyboard. Splendid looked over my shoulder time to time to see what I was writing, but he eventually went back to what he was doing.

Finally it was about time for dinner, so I stopped writing and was just about to leave the dorm. Suddenly Splendid grabbed my wrist as if he didn't want me to leave.

"W-What's wrong…?" He stared at me, he was sweating and pale. I seemed like he had a nightmare, but his grip was inhumanly strong. I felt like he was going to snap my wrist in half. When I looked closely at his eyes, they seemed to be glowing a faint red as if some sort of laser was going to shoot out of his eyes.

"S-Splendid that hurts! L-Let go!" I tried pulling at my wrist which only made Splendid's grip tighter. His hand wouldn't budge and it seemed like he was floating on the bed a little bit. It must have been my imagination; I have been up late working on my homework… I must be hallucinating because of fatigue…? Was it just me or did he seem like he was sick…? I quickly took my other hand and put it on his forehead.

"Splendid! Why didn't you tell me you had such a high fever! We have to treat it r-right away!" Luckily we were right next to my desk where I kept some medicine in case if I got sick myself. I nudged Splendid over to my desk, and then I opened the desk drawer and pulled out some medicine that would help with his fever.

"Here Splendid… Eat this…" It was one of those chewy capsules you could take in case if you didn't have water or food nearby… Splendid looked at it but didn't move, probably feeling too weak to do anything. I tried forcing him to eat it, but he moved away and kept his mouth shut…

"Stop being childish and eat it! Or else you'll get even worse!" I put the small pill between his lips and forced it into his mouth. He finally started chewing it; he also started to release his grip on my wrist. When I looked down, there was a large hand-sized bruise. I walked over to my dresser and found an arm cover and put both of them on, so it wouldn't seem suspicious. It was the middle of fall, so the temperature started dropping.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to get you some food…" I looked back one more time before I walked out the door, making sure Splendid wouldn't go anywhere in his current condition. I quickly rushed to the snack shop to buy some dinner for both me and Splendid before the store closed for the night. Luckily I made it just in time and I was able to grab some salad, 2 burgers, a bag of chips, and 2 bottles of soda before they sold out.

I rushed back to the dorm to see that the door was still locked; the way I left it before I left Splendid alone. I opened the door, and to my surprise… Splendid was floating on the roof…. Wait a minute… FLOATING!? H-How'd he get on the roof?!

"S-Splendid? H-How'd you get up there?!" I stepped on the bed to try and reach for his hand so I could pull him down. I reached his hand and started pulling him down, but then he suddenly dropped on top of me, but luckily we both landed on the bed. Unfortunately we were in an awkward position! He was lying on top of me with his head lying on my chest. Soon enough his fever went down and he woke up.

"…? What's… this fluffy, soft…. OH MY GOD! I'm Sorry!" He quickly got off of me; his face was a bright red from embarrassment. I sat there in shock, just looking at him…. He was floating again, so I quickly locked the door as he watched me. I also ran over to the window and closed the blinds. I couldn't let him be seen like this, he probably kept this a secret for a reason.

"OK, you need to explain yourself! Why are you floating?!" He looked surprised, as if he was surprised that I knew something. He looked down and realized what he was doing. He floated down to the ground with a stunned look. Before I could say anything else, he quickly flew over and covered my mouth

He looked out side the blinds to see if anyone was watching. I looked at him, then he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and stared me in the eyes. His eyes were glowing a slight red again…

"How much do you know!?"

"I only saw you floating…" I fidgeted while I sat on the bed. Splendid stared at me but then he sighed. He smiled and then patted my head. He sat in the air and was about to explain everything to me when he noticed the food.

"Oh, we should eat huh? Here." He handed me the other burger while he was just starting to eat his. I looked at it, and then I took it… I supposed I could ask him to explain what happened after we eat something… He took the bag of chips and quickly opened it. He passed the bag over to me to see if I wanted any. I shook my head and continued to eat my burger. It was weird, to see that he was floating in the air, and now we're suddenly eating right after the event…

"S-So… H-how is it that you can fly… or float…?" Splendid looked up surprised, for he had forgotten that he was going to talk to me about that. He sat in the air a pondered the question for a little bit. Then he nodded, and started to speak.

"Well, not only can I fly… I have super strength, laser vision, and some other powers… Oh, do you know that legend about that blue haired hero… Well that's me… I'm THAT Splendid." He tugged at his red mask a bit to wipe some sweat off. HE was a super hero… Does he seriously think I'm that stupid…? Actually, that would explain all the weird stuff that happened a little while ago…

"A superhero… huh… It's hard for me to believe… but I guess that would explain everything…" I paused for a moment when I heard Splendid laugh. He had a carefree smile and started floating towards me. He put his hands on my shoulder and kept smiling.

"Okay! Now that we have that settled, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I don't want it getting out that a super hero lives in a college dorm." I nodded and laughed that he was upside down. Suddenly my laptop pinged, letting me know I had a new message. I sat in my chair and opened the e-mail.

_Attention all students, we are hereby to inform you that all classes will be suspended for 3 months for winter vacation. We hope you all have a wonderful vacation and that you'll stay safe. All assignments are due on the day classes begin. If you have any questions contact the front office or your professor for more information. Also one more announcement, if you have not picked up your missing items from the front office, they will be donated to charity for the local orphanage. Thank you for your time._

What?! All of a sudden school let's out for winter vacation in the middle of fall?! I thought we still have another week… The policies must have changed… I sighed and closed the computer. I sat back in the chair and looked up to see Splendid hovering directly over me…

"You… wouldn't have anything to do with the long break now would you?" I mocked, Splendid laughed and shook his head. I looked outside the window to see all the leaves falling off of their branches, making me feel nostalgic. I got out of the chair and started gathering clothes to take a shower.

"W-Where are you going…?" Splendid blushed slightly when I pulled my underwear from the dresser. This is why it's a bad idea to put a girl and a guy in the same room… I went to grab my towel and Splendid then showed a face that he understood what I was going to do. Since each dorm has a shower I decided to use ours for once, since Giggles always took hours just to take a shower, I had to always go to the swimming pool showers…

"Whatever you do Splendid, do not open the door okay? The lock to our bathroom's broken, and isn't supposed to get fixed until the next month…" I didn't know why I was telling him this, so I put a sock on the door just to be sure he knew not to open the door. He nodded, slightly flustered, and decided to read one of the many books on the book shelf.

I let the water run a little bit so I wouldn't have to start my shower off with cold water. I started taking off my clothes when I noticed there was a bruise from when Splendid landed on top of me. It wasn't big but it was noticeable… Some of it hid under my bra so I was assured that it wouldn't stand out as much… I took the rest of my clothes off and went into the nice hot shower.

It felt great to actually have a good shower now that Giggles wasn't always hogging the bathroom. The pool showers don't have warm water so they're always ice cold. The water flowed down making it look somewhat hypnotic. What if like could be like water…? Calm and still, but then there wouldn't be any fun in that… It's always good to have just a little chaos in your life to spice it up… I supposed I could say the same as with the events with Splendid… Now that I look back at it, it's actually pretty funny…

I start lathering the shampoo into my hair; being wild and all tangled it was hard to not get my fingers caught in it. I pulled my fingers out of it a couple times and strands of my hair came out as I pulled. I whimpered in pain, and then I heard a laugh outside… Then it struck me… What if…Splendid had X-ray vision and can see me…! I quickly finished up and put on my clean clothes and bursted through the door… And Splendid was up against the wall, with a look of despair on his face…

I sighed and walked over to him and glared. "How much did you see… Splendid…" He could definitely tell there was malice in my voice as he quickly scooted back to the wall. I quickly turned away and went to read a book to get my mind off of him.

This is going to be a long three months…. I sighed and continued to read.

**That actually came out a little better than I thought! :D I had the plot for it but for some reason it got lost in my bag… Like seriously I looked everywhere for it. I at least remembered part of it. But the start is what makes the difference… XD and my exams are finally starting this week… And on top of that I caught a cold. So like my brain is all messed up, and crazy… and we also went Christmas shopping earlier… So we baught like games… And ironically I found a limited edition copy of Steins Gate… :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a new story.**

**Splendid: REVIEW!**

**Flaky:… Quiet down… I'm trying to read my book…**

**Splendid: B-but… :(**


	2. Fitting In

**Well I hope everyone's getting ready for the year to end! We made it through another prophecy that the world was gonna end! This is what… the 4****th**** one? And it didn't come true either! XD And since I have so much time on my hands I can do whatever I want! So I hope you like this new chapter of this SplendidxFlaky fan fiction~! And my vacation's over… so back to school… ;w; I thought I would get more of the stories done, but I had house work to do… Sorry dear readers!**

Another day of living with Splendid... it feels weird honestly, a boy and a girl living in the same dorm. I'm I the only one who sees a problem with this picture? It seems like others don't even notice. Giggles comes and goes as she pleases, bombarding Splendid with questions. Oddly enough, she always comes in holing a clip board and wearing glasses that are obviously not hers…

"So, what brought you here Splendid?" She had this giant smile on her mouth, extremely eager to find out more about him. I sighed and tried to keep reading my book, but she kept asking question every other second…

"What's your favorite food? Do you have any weaknesses? What do you like? What are your hobbies?" She just wouldn't stop until her room mate, Petunia, came back from swim practice. She just waltzed in and grabbed Giggles from behind.

"Oh, no go ahead! Come right in without knocking…." I said sarcastically. Petunia laughed and patted my head, and then she dragged Giggles out of the room kicking and screaming for more time. I put my bookmark on the page I had finished reading, set the book down, and immediately turned my laptop on. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on my glasses, and no they didn't have lenses in them… I just put them on as a good luck charm. They… Were my dad's old reading glasses.

I went straight to my e-mail to see if my dad had sent me anything, unfortunately there was just a bunch of junk. I sighed and opened the last e-mail he sent me a month ago.

_Flaky,_

_I know you can't forgive this old fool for abandoning you, but I had my reasons. Are you enjoying college? How long has it been since we last talked, 4 months? Work has me at the edge with reports so I don't think I'll be able to visit for Thanksgiving this year. I'm sorry baby, but this work is what's paying for you're tuition and dorm. I hope you'll understand one day when you have kids and have a job so you can keep them happy. I'm sure you're mother would be very proud to see the woman you've become, oh how she yell at me for leaving you so alone in this world… But believe me, when I make enough money, I'll buy us a house and we can live together, just like we did before._

_Sincerely,_

_Daddy_

That was the last e-mail I got from him before he went on his "business trip" a few months back. Ever since then I haven't heard from him, and I can't really hate him for what he did… He was the only family I had left in the world. My mother died in a car accident and she didn't have any siblings. My dad's brother was murdered in a bank robbery. So ever since he's been missing, I've felt alone in the world.

Suddenly Splendid tapped me on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. I found myself in tears, so quickly I rubbed them away. How embarrassing, for Splendid to see me like this. Luckily he had closed the door right when Petunia dragged Giggles out of the room. I felt his breath on my neck as he was getting closer to me.

"Splendid stop." I got up quickly and walked towards the door. When I turned the knob, the door opened and hit me in the face. On the other side of the door, there was Handy, in casual clothes, for once.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Flaky! I just came to see if Splendid wanted to hang out…" Splendid and Handy helped me off the ground. I brushed the dirt off my clothes and took off my dad's glasses.

"Oh yeah, I'm free. Where we goin'?" Splendid put on his red shirt, and blue sweat pants and jacket. Handy brought him in close and they both started whispering to each other. They laughed a couple of times and then they remembered I was standing right in front of them. They stared at each other and then stared back at me with uncomfortable expressions.

"O-Oh sorry Flaky… Forgot you were there…"

"Oh! No, don't mind me, I'm just standing here in my room…" I said sarcastically. They both had uneasy looks. Splendid slowly backed away, and hand just bowed in apology and closed the door. I stuck my head out the open window and found the weather to be mildly warm with a cool breeze coming from the east. I stared at the distance, wondering if I'd ever see my father again, which brought tears to my eyes.

-Splendid P.O.V-

Just as Handy and I were just leaving the dorms, I felt something cold and wet fall onto my cheek. I don't remember the weather calling for rain, so when I looked up I saw Flaky crying, with her head out the window. This is the second time I've seen her crying, not even a sound came from her, she just stared out at the horizon and cried. I mean, even a super hero like me, couldn't find out why such a woman would cry.

"Hey Splendid, what's up? Worried about little Flaky?" Handy mocked me, walking backwards. "Don't Worry! She'll be fine! We'll just be gone for a little while!" He opened the door to the gym, which amazed me. Handy had no arms, which means he didn't have hands, so I thought it would be impossible for him to open doors or go on with everyday life. But he managed in the most amazing ways. He stomped his feet on the ground and stretched for a few minutes, we're having a contest to see who can run a mile in the shortest time.

"Are you ready? Or do you need a little time?" He smirked again. I could've out run him in a second without him even noticing, but since I'm trying to lay low I have to hold back. We both lined up at the starting line, both stretching so that we don't tense up.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Handy and I sprinted at the same pace, although I was holding back a bit. Well actually a lot, I wasn't even trying but I had to make it look like I was tired. It was hot while we were running so I was able to break a sweat, and I had to rush my breathing. I made sure that I was at least a step ahead of him.

"Whew! Man that was close! I was that close to falling behind!" I looked back at Handy and he was grinning while he laughed. I think I did pretty good acting like I was tired. Handy walked past me and drank from his water bottle. I sat on the floor of the track and looked over at the dorms to see if Flaky was still staring out her window. But instead she had a sketchpad and was looking in my direction. She noticed I was staring at her, so I grinned and waved. She instantly turned red and ducked out of view.

"Well, looks like someone's got a crush…" Handy nudged me mockingly, and I nudged him back. I honestly can't believe that I was actually fitting in with normal people, they don't know that I'm a super hero…

"Dude it felt like you were holding back on me!" We both sat down on the track bench.

"Ha! No way dude!" We shared a laugh and time went by. We walked back over to my dorm room. When I opened the door I saw that Flaky wasn't there. Her sketch book was on the counter, her laptop was open and her bed sheets were still messy. Something didn't seem right, at all.

'Help! Please someone help!' I heard a voice in the distance, which sounded exactly like Flaky's.I couldn't be sure, because she could just be out on a walk… I looked back at Handy and he gave me the exact same look of despair that I had. I knocked on Giggles' door continuously until she opened the door.

"Oh My God! What's up Splendid? Wanted to be asked more questions?" She laughed to herself until she saw my face.

"Giggles, did you see Flaky leave?!"

"Oh! Yeah, she left with some guys… They looked totally shady! I think they were twins? Oh! Shifty and Lifty!" Immediately I bolted out of the building and flew off in the direction of Flaky's voice. 'Damn it! Where is she?!' I looked everywhere, but then I heard someone chasing after 2 twins. A boy around my age, probably a year older, was running down the street.

"Hey! Did you see two twins with a red headed girl?" He looked at me in amazement but then knocked himself back to his senses. "Yeah, she was tied up… I'm chasing after them right now actually. They went into a warehouse about a block down from here…"

How could I have been such a fool! Why did I leave her alone for so long! Sh-She could be in serious danger! O-Or worse! They could be molesting her, or hurting her! After I found the warehouse I took a little peek inside. Those devious twins had her tied down to a chair… and she was blindfolded and only had her underwear on…

"Let her go you bastards!" I crashed in through the roof which surprised the twins, but they quickly recovered. Lifty took out a knife and put it against Flaky's neck and Shifty pointed a pistol directly at me.

"Not so fast hero… don't want anything bad to happen to the little miss now would you…?" He tapped the knife on her neck which caused her whimper in fear. Both of the twins grinned deceivingly. Shifty motioned for me to stand at the other side of the room, when all of a sudden Lifty started an argument.

"Why are you sending him to that corner?! It's too close to her!"

"Nah, He's far enough away."

"No he's not you idiot! Send him to the other side of the ware house god damnit!"

"What the hell for?!"

As they were arguing I saw my chance to take them both down at once and then save Flaky. Lifty removed the knife from her neck and Shifty hand pointed the gun to the ground. I quickly ran over and disarmed both of them and knocked them to the ground. Both of them had passed out from all the force I put into my attack. I rushed over to Flaky and tore the ropes from her wrists.

"Oh god, Flaky are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they…?" After I took off her blindfold she hugged me tight. She was shaking and her heart beat was accelerating. I could hear her silently sobbing as I tried to calm her down. I took of my jacket and put it around her so that not much of her skin was revealed.

"You're okay Flaky… I've got you…" I picked her up and slowly flew out of the hole in the ceiling. Flaky was still shaking but not as much as before, actually now she was napping. Having to go through something like that is probably nerve wracking to someone so frail. I know that she may not act like it, but she's actually really scared of the world…

"Splendid… Look…." Flaky was still half asleep but she pointed up to the night sky towards a pink tinted star. Her face seemed calm as she looked at it, along with the valleys of stars. Most of the lights were turned off due to a black out to save energy. Which made every star shine brighter than ever.

"That star… My dad said that if I look at that star, everything will be okay… Everything… will… be…okay…" Just then she fell asleep, her face looked relieved and brighter than before. Honestly she never did talk about her dad before. We were finally hovering over the school so I landed behind our dorm and went in through the back door. Luckily no one was awake so I was able to sneak Flaky back in before anyone noticed. I opened the door and set her down in her bed, trying not to look at her frail body. Then I remembered the moment when Flaky was sketching near her window. I picked up her sketchbook and opened the pages.

Each page had a self portrait of someone different. From what I saw all of the pages had portraits of Flaky's friends, but when I turned the page, I saw a sketch of me running. I was smiling and looked like I was enjoying myself. I don't really remember smiling when Handy and I were running, but Flaky had made it looked like I loved it. I turned the page to see if there was anything more. I found words on the next page, almost like notes?

_Why, is he so unique? Could it be because of his super powers…? Or his personality…? I can't tell anymore, my mind is filled with him. I can't help but worry about him. Maybe I'm just that kind of person…? Or is it something more?_

… _Could it… be love?_

That last part was scratched out in pencil, probably from embarrassment… She's been thinking about it too much, but that's what makes her special. I can't help but love that part about her, her personality just lures people in and makes them want to get to know her better. I sat next to her on her bed and petted her head, removing loose strands of hair from her face.

Why does she have to be something so fragile…? If she got hurt, I don't know what I'd do. If she were to get in trouble… I would always be there to save her. And with that I kissed her on the lips, to prove to myself that I truly love her.

**GOSH I have school the next day… and I'm up at 10 minutes before midnight the day before! Well I'm just that dedicated to my readers! I'm trying to work on the other one but it's taking a while~ because of like family stuff, and then I had this idea for the 2****nd**** chapter for this story and I HAD to work on it… but I can keep working on the other ones after I get home from school~ so Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you guys review! **

**Splendid: … Awesome way to end the 2****nd**** chapter**

**Me: Thank you, Thank you.**

**Flaky: How embarrassing….**

**Flippy:… Shown once… ONCE…. Meh I got the other story. ADIOS Bitches!**

**Me: -Facepalm-**


End file.
